A system such as that disclosed in International Publication No. WO 2013/054800, which transmits power from a power transmitting apparatus to a power receiving apparatus by disposing an active electrode of the power transmitting apparatus and an active electrode of the power receiving apparatus so as to face one another, coupling the two electrodes by forming a strong electric field between the electrodes, and using the electric field coupling, is known as an example of an electric field coupling-type wireless power transmission system. This electric field coupling-type wireless power transmission system can transmit power between the power transmitting apparatus and the power receiving apparatus with a high transmission efficiency. The power receiving apparatus can also be placed relative to the power transmitting apparatus with a comparatively high degree of freedom, and furthermore, the apparatuses can be made smaller and thinner.